Never give up
by nekopoland123
Summary: Russia and Belarus kidnap Italy and Japan to get to Germany. Will Germany manage to save them or die trying?


It was a warm summer morning. Germany was fast asleep when he was woken up by his phone ringing. He woke up with a jolt and looked over at his alarm clock. It was 4:00 in the morning and the sun hadnt even risen. Germany looked furious when he grabbed his phone he looked at it and saw that it was Italy. "What do you want, Its 4:00 in the morning!" He yelled into the phone. Shortly after, Italy answered. "GERMANY HELP! HELP ME!" Germany looked starteled but didnt really belive something was wrong. "Whats wrong Italy?" He said calmly. "IT'S AMERICA AND RUSSIA! THEY ARE ATTACKING ME! THEY ARE SERIOUS THIS TIME! IM SCARED HELP M..." Italy was cut off by a gun going off, then a loud thump. Ludwig looked shocked and scared for his companion. Then he heard the voice of a Russian soilder "We got him. Dont worry he is not dead. Yes sir I will bring him back to base." To Germany it sounded like he was talking to someone over a walkie tockie. He looked terrified, still clutching the phone to his ear. The next thing he heard was an American man yelling. His voice sounded closer to the phone than the Russian's did. "Dang that little brat! He called someone!" Germany quickly hung up the phone. Germany was furious. He knew thoses voices. They belonged to Russia and England. He was sure that it was them. Germany quickly got dressed and quickly ran to Japan's house. As soon as he got there he began banging on the door. Germany did not get a response so he burst down the door and ran inside looking for Japan. He serched the entire house but could not find him. He was about to leave when he saw a note taped to a wall that read "We got him Germany. Soon we will get you to, but first we need to pick up something else. You know who I mean. By the time you find this it will be to late. -America" Germany looked surprised that the got Japan too. He ran out of the house and to Italy's house to see if they had left any cluses to where they took Italy and Japan. When Germany got there he ran to Italy's room. There he found another note that read "I told you that you would be too late. We know he called you, he wouldnt have called anyone else. If you ever want to see Italy and Japan ever again come to 2105 brookesville road. COME UNHARMED OR ELSE THEY DIE! -Russia" Germany stood there reading the note over and over again. "What am I suspose to do" He thought. Germany thought it over many times and desided to follow through with what the note said. "If they are that serious to kidnap and shoot my friends" He thought. "Then they are serious enough to kill them if I dont follow what they say." Germany went back home and put away all his guns and other wepons he had on him. Germany left his house and went to the adress that was on the note unarmed. To his surprise, it was an abandoned factory. When he got there he walked right inside. "Hello?" He yelled. His call was answered by America. "Over here." America chuckled. "You better not have brought any wepons or else Italy and Japan will die." Germany walked over to where the voice was coming from and said "Dont worry I didnt. Im not that stupid to risk the lives of my friends." Germany kept walking and reached a room with a closed door. "In here." Came America's voice. Germany walked in to see Russia with a sword against Japan's throught and America with his pistol against Italy's head. Both Italy and Japan were bound and gaged. At the sight of Germany, Italy struggled against the ropes with tears in his eyes. Germany noticed a bullet wound on Italy's side. This made Germany furious. He looked over at Japan. Japan was sitting there looking straight at Germany with a terrified look in his eyes. This threw Germany over the edge. "IF YOU WANTED ME WHY HURT MY FRIENDS?" He screamed "YOU DIDNT HAVE TO BRING THEM INTO THIS! WHAT KIND OF LOW RUTHLESS TRICK IS THAT!" America just chuckled and Russia smiled a smile of pleasure. "Aw dont think of it like that." Said America with a smile. Germany never looked so angry. "Let them go. Im here you can do whatever you want to me, just let them go." He said calmly. America looked crazy with his smile getting bigger. "First sit in that chair over there." He said jesturing to an empty chair across the room. "Then will you let them go?" Asked Germany hopefully. "Yes we will." America replied. Germany walked over to the chair and sat down quietly. America came over and tied him up, then went over to Japan and Italy and let them loose. "Get out and never come back to this place, OR ELSE. There is a hospital down the road Japan take Italy there he got shot." With this Japan looked at Germany, confused on wether he should try to fight them or leave. Germany noticed Japan's confusion said, "Go get Italy out of here, I will be fine" Germany watched as Japan left with Italy. "Now what." He said after they were out of earshot. America chuckled again as Russia came over sword drawn. "Now you die." Russia said with a smile. "Okay kill me then, but I want to know something America." Said Germany grimly. "What?" America replied. "I expect this kind of thing from Russia but why you?" America chuckled at this making Germany very confused. "Because i'm not America. I'm Belarus" With that America pulled off a mask revealing Belarus. Germany was speachless. "What? Why?" He exlcaimed. "I would do enything for big brother Russia, even killing someone." Germany calmed down. "Oh well I guess it dosent matter who kills me anyway." Belarus just smiled again. "Are you ready to die?" Belarus pulled out a gun. "Yes, Kill me if you want I dont care" Belarus shot Germany's side. "To bad. I want to make you suffer." Germany scremed in pain. Belarus started to laugh phycopathicaly. All of a suden England and China came bursting through the door. "Stop it now you gits!" Said England running toward Belarus and knocking the gun out of her hands. "What?! How dare you!" Was all Belarus could mutter before England knocked her out. "You're such an anoying Git!" Wile England delt with Belarus, China went after Russia. "HOW DARE YOU KIDNAP JAPAN AND ITALY! AND WHY THE HECK DID YOU DO THIS TO GERMANY!" China attacked Russia and the two countries were locked in an intense battle. After England knocked out Belarus he came over and joined the battle. All Germany could do was sit there and watch. He wanted to join the battle but he was still tied up, his leg was killing him, and he was losing alot of blood. Germany's sight was going in and out. The battle raged on until Russia sliped on Germany's blood on the ground and hit his head on the ground, knocking himself uncontious. "Finaly! He we finaly beat him!" Said China exsaustedly. He turned toward Germany. "Oh no he's bleeding!" China and England ran over to Germany just as he fainted. "Germany! Germany stay with us!" Said England untieing Germany. Germany fell too the floor with a loud thump. "Germany!" China exclaimed as he went to his side and checked his pulse. "He's still alive but just barely." China let out a sigh of relif and picked Germany up with England's help. They carried him outside to England's car and put him in the backseat. After buckling him up and making sure he was safe They drove to the hospital as fast as they could. As they rushed him inside Japan came running down the hall to meet them. "What happened to Germany!" He yelled reaching them as doctors rushed Germany into the emergency room. "The dang gits shot him." England said calming Japan down. "Where is Italy is he alright?" He said pushing Japan into the waiting room. "He is in a room down the hall. He is fine he was shot in the side but it wasnt serious." They walked down the hall into Italy's room. Italy was lying in his bed when they came in. "Your'e back! Where is Germany is he ok?" Italy looked beyond worried. "Don't worry Germany is ok. We got there before they could kill him. He did get shot in the leg though." Said China calmly. "WHAT HE GOT SHOT!" Italy looked both scared and furious. "How could America do this!" He yelled. "America wasnt there. The git was with me and China trying to find out where Russia went. I guess we know now." Enland explained. "How? He kidnaped both me and Japan."Italy was confused."That was Belarus in descise. She was the one who kidnaped you not America." China said. Just then a doctor walked in and told them that Germany was out of surgery and was in the room next door. They all went to see him, even Italy who was in a wheelchair being pushed by Japan. Germany was uncontious in the bed. "Germany!" Italy yelled. Germany woke up to them standing in front of his bed. "What? Where am I?" He said weakly. "We are at the hospital, do you remember what happend Germany?" Asked Japan going over to his side pushing Italy closer. "I remember that Russia and America... no wait Russia and Belarus kidnaped you two. Then I came and they let you go, then they tied me up and shot me." Germany sat up and got out of bed. "Germany you shouldnt push yourself. Please just lay down." Said Italy. "Im fine Italy im just glad you are alright." He said kneeling down and hugging Italy. "Germany?" Italy said in surprise "What? What are you doing?" He was surprised at this but he hugged Germany back. Germany kissed his cheek and said "Ich liebe dich" Italy blushed "I love you too Germany."


End file.
